Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Rollback/OFFICIALHARRY
Hey Guys! Doc here, just want to nominate my friend Harry or rollback and here are my reasons why - *His number of edits is 4 times bigger than mine. So he's definitely hard-working. *He's very active, always I almost always see hm on here whenever I'm on. *He's always editing, reverting useless stuff and is always happy to help. The other things I'll say about Harry is that he's very dedicated to this wiki and very professional. Very mature and reasonable, he usually tries to tone things down whenever there's an argument or whenever something's out of line. Please support Harry as He's a great guy and really hardworking. Rollbacks can help stretch his duties to an even higher standard. Ok now go and make your choice, minions! Support *I agree Harry is a really nice guy, he follows the rules and has a lot of edits he made me a lovely sig and is always kind plus really active. * I think harry should get it because he is a really nice guy -- Pokodot20014 | Talk | Blog 09:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Oppose *I really do agree that Harry has quite a lot of edits - however as said before edit's don't matter, although they do show a sign of commitment which Harry clearly has. I'm opposing because I don't think that Harry is ready to be a Rollback,'' just yet.'' There is still a lot that he has to learn including gallery formats, categorization, page layouts, what edits are acceptable and what are not and quite a few more areas. I have had to rollback quite a few of his edits more recently, but I have guided him with tips so that he can become a better editor. I do suggest that Harry becomes involved with some of the wiki projects so that he can expand his abilities for next time! :) ::*Now I'm starting to get really fed up of your antics. Harry has been reverting edits for the sake of it a certain user's edits when they have been perfectly fine, I have warned him many times and he still continues, probably to make his RFR look good by rollbacking? Idek? : [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *Look at those reasons above. He is a nice guy. But rollbacking is not about being nice; chat moderaters and being an admin/crat requires "niceness". I really do believe I have a completely different view of what it means to have rights. It is not a reward you earn, it is the trust in knowing someone can manage a wikia and I know most of you aren't up for that. But that little shiney star does not mean you are less a fan or contributor, I feel like most of you compare it with your worth as a person and position in the fandom, causing everyone to throw around requests for rights. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 11:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Comments *I accept this. Thank you very much DrLAB! :D * For now, I am staying neutral. I was with you for the most part, but Ross does make some good points. A rollback is now an important job, so we have to be sure you're ready. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 12:34, April 5, 2014 (UTC) * Agree with Toast, Ross and Pepper. *Agreeing with Toast. Also, I think we have enough ATM. Category:Inactive Requests for Rights